ccsakurafandomcom-20200214-history
Sonomi Daidouji
(Sonomi Daidōji (大道寺 園美, Daidōji Sonomi) is a fictional character in Clamp's anime and manga series Cardcaptor Sakura. She is known as Samantha Taylor in the English adaptation Cardcaptors. She is voiced by Miki Itō in the Japanese version. Character and role Sonomi Daidōji née Amamiya (King in Cardcaptors) is the mother of Tomoyo Daidouji (Madison Taylor) and the first cousin of Nadeshiko Kinomoto (Natasha Avalon). She is also the president of Daidōji Toys Co., a large toy corporation, and owns a large estate as a result of her wealth. She also has several bodyguards, many of whom are assigned directly to Tomoyo. She is also fairly athletic, once going to the national championships in track and field in high school, according to Tomoyo. Sonomi adores Sakura Kinomoto (Sakura Avalon) much like Tomoyo does, treating her as her own daughter. The main reason is that Sakura is the daughter of Nadeshiko, whom she had protected and loved since kindergarten. Nadeshiko died at the age of 27, three years after giving birth to Sakura. Sonomi initially blames Nadeshiko's death on Fujitaka Kinomoto, who was Sonomi's and Nadeshiko's teacher in high school. In his first year as a teacher, Fujitaka was charmed by Nadeshiko, and they soon married when she was 16. Nadeshiko's death was due to other factors, however, and Sonomi, after meeting with Fujitaka in episode 10, realizes that the early marriage did not contribute to her illness, as both agree that those were the happiest years of Nadeshiko's life. Sonomi tells Fujitaka that she loved Nadeshiko, more than just as a cousin. Fujitaka understands that Nadeshiko loved Sonomi, too, and apologizes that he was the one who got to spend time with her between her sixteenth and twenty-seventh birthdays. Sonomi quickly responds that such is the reason she dislikes him so much. Sonomi will always remain a rival to Fujitaka, as she has never won against him in any contest. Despite her recent acceptance of Nadeshiko marrying Fujitaka, she still wants to prove herself the better person. The only time Sonomi has won against Fujitaka is in the second movie during the Nadeshiko Festival. When Sakura is almost ready to perform, Fujitaka readies a simple disposable camera for pictures. Sonomi, however, has her bodyguards situated at different angles from the stage, all equipped with the latest video cameras. She claims confidently that she would get the better footage. Nothing is ever revealed about Sonomi's husband other than his surname. He is not present in either the manga or the anime, and his only mention is an enigmatic statement by Sakura that Tomoyo "never mentions her father." It is notable that Sonomi adored Nadeshiko very much the same way Tomoyo does Sakura - however, whereas Tomoyo selflessly keeps her feelings for Sakura hidden (and even tries to bring Sakura and Syaoran together), Sonomi was a rather bitter and jealous person when it came to getting Nadeshiko's attention. Tomoyo tells Sakura that the reason her Mother wants Tomoyo's hair to grow long is so it resembles Nadeshiko's. Episode 62 and the ending of the second movie, however, appears to hint of a growing affection for Fujitaka that she has hidden in her dislike for the man. Cardcaptors In ''Cardcaptors ''she is renamed Samantha Taylor.It is written out that (Sonomi) Samantha and (Nadeshiko) Natasha are cousins and instead they are put as friends not cousins. It is also written out that Samantha loved Natasha as a love interest and instead they put that Samantha loved Natasha as a sister. Gallery Category:Cardcaptor Sakura characters